Tiny Bundle
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: He never knew he had it in him. He never knew this connection could exist. But it did, whether he was aware of it or not. His world had shifted, now revolving around this tiny bundle in his arms.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm just finding a ton of drabbles on my computer. Here's a Heero one for you all.**

The room was dark as he entered, but he knew the way to the crib by heart; he could do it with his eyes closed if he had to. Reaching the crib, Heero picked up the little bundle, hugging her close to his chest. Absently, he began swaying, lightly bouncing the baby girl in his arms.

The crying quieted almost instantly, almost as if she had just done it to beckon him there. She stared up at him with wide, green eyes. Heero reached out a calloused finger to lightly brush back the few wisps of brown hair that were falling in her eyes. The child gazed up dreamily at him, seeming to observe the man holding her so securely. He said nothing, but she still watched, completely enamored with the man.

Almost unsure of himself, Heero leaned down, placing a feather-light kiss on the baby's soft forehead. A light sigh escaped the baby's lips. She snuggled closer into his chest, burying her face in his cotton nightshirt.

Neither was aware of the woman leaning against the doorframe, watching the interaction with a grand smile. Nor did they notice her tug her robe tighter around her thin frame and turn back to her bedroom, letting the two be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This **_**was**_** intended to be a one-shot, but I just had to write a few more drabbles to go with it. Expect random updates on this one:)**

Heero's hand violently slaps the snooze button and his mouth lets out a deep groan. Mornings. He hates mornings. Waking up just might be the hardest part of the day. Draping an arm over his indigo eyes, Heero lies under the covers and tries to find the will to get up. The bed shifts and he fights a faint smile. Warm lips trail up Heero's neck from his collarbone, pressing kisses to his tan skin.

Removing his arm, Heero sees brilliant blue eyes gazing into his, a smile shining in them. "Morning," Relena drawls around a yawn. She rests on Heero's chest, arms folded beneath her chin. Heero slides his hands up her sides, following the soft but noticeable curves her body possess. His calloused hands travel to her cheeks, pulling Relena down for a kiss.

"Ewww!" the pair hears from their bedroom door. The high-pitched voice makes Heero smile as he peers around Relena to the little brunette standing in the doorway. "That's gross," Hiroko declares, grinning in her polka dot pajamas.

Relena rolls of Heero's chest, falling back into the pillows. Heero hops off the bed, swinging Hiroko into his arms. "Keep thinking like that, 'Roko," he says, tickling her sides.

Hiroko lets out a peal of laughter as she tries to protest Heero's attack. "Stop it, Daddy!" she shouts between giggles. Relena laughs as Heero lightly tosses their daughter onto the bed beside her, before he curls up to both of females.

The three lay there, cuddling for the next hour. Hiroko plays with Relena's hair and she with hers. Heero's arms are wrapped around both of his girls, enveloping the two in his warm embrace. Hiroko chats about everything from the latest Kindergarten gossip to how Uncle Trowa promised to teach her to ride a bike. Heero's fingers lace with Relena's. He sees his wedding band rest right next to his wife's. In this moment, his life is complete. Mission accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3

"Keep pedaling, Hiroko," Trowa encourages, following behind the little pink bicycle. He is a stark contrast to Heero and Relena's daughter; his sunglasses and dark jeans being the polar opposite of Hiroko's pigtails and sparkly, purple shirt. The sight is quite amusing to Heero and Relena that are off to the side of the spectacle.

Heero stands behind Relena as she sips her lemonade, perched on the stoop of the family's home. A fictional read lies beside the young mother, forgotten as she looks on. It is a perfect day to be outside; the sun blazing and shining down upon the friendly neighborhood. Not a cloud is in sight as Hiroko rides up and down the street, Trowa trailing behind her.

Heero watches as Trowa stoops before Hiroko's stopped bike, giving her a few tips. "They're doing really well," he mutters from behind Relena as he rubs his wife's shoulders.

Relena leans into him, eyes still following the pink bicycle. "Yeah. She's having so much fun. And Trowa hasn't let her fall once," she says, and Heero hopes she didn't jinx it with her words. Ever since Hiroko proclaimed she wanted to learn how to ride a bike, Heero has been worried she will fall and get hurt. Hiroko's parents have done a sound job keeping her safe from harm, even from the spotlight both of their careers have tried to bring upon her. But you have to let them fly at some point, right? At least, that's what Relena keeps telling him.

"Good job, Hiroko!" Heero hears Trowa exclaim as Hiroko manages to pedal a few feet on her own, Trowa having let go of her seat. He sees it coming before it even happens. Hiroko looks back, startled to see Trowa so far behind her. Panic floods her green eyes before she veers off to the left, falling on the curb.

In an instant, Relena is up, running to her daughter, Heero following right behind. Trowa's already there when the young couple arrives; he has disentangled Hiroko from her bicycle and is gently checking her over. Relena pushes past him, looking her daughter over for any injuries. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she asks, blue eyes searching her child's green.

Hiroko nods, though she sniffles, wiping her nose. "I was scared," she says, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and burying her face in Relena's shoulder.

Heero watches as his wife picks her up, resting Hiroko on her hip. "It's okay, honey." Heero rubs soothing circles on the little girl's back as Relena talks to their daughter. "When I was learning, I was scared to ride my bike too," he listens to Relena say comfortingly. Heero remembers how he had to teach Relena, once the war was over. In reality, he had forced her to learn.

"Really?" Hiroko asks, pulling back to look her mother in the eyes, her arms still around Relena's neck. Hope and fascination seems to shine in her bright eyes.

Nodding, Relena smiles warmly. "I was so scared, I didn't even learn until I was a teenager!" she says in a disbelieving tone. Heero cracks a small smirk at this.

Hiroko's eyes are comically huge. "Really?" she asks again. Heero notices her grip on Relena's neck loosen as she slowly forgets her fear.

"Really," his wife says. Relena leans in close to Hiroko, whispering like she has a secret, which causes Heero to smirk even more. "But you're lucky."

A furrow appears between Hiroko's brows. "Why, mommy?" she asks, confused.

"Because, I didn't have an Uncle Trowa to teach me; you do. He won't let you get hurt," Relena says. Heero sees her eyes lingering over Hiroko's head to the man that has quickly become like a brother to both adults. Trowa smiles shyly, turning his gaze to the ground as he readjusts his sunglasses. Heero's eyes turn back to his daughter, amused at Trowa's slight blush. (Heero makes a mental note to tease the taller man about it later, especially to get back after all the teasing he endured when the other pilots first discovered he had the hots for Relena.)

Hiroko looks contemplative for a second before she squirms in Relena's arms to get down. Relena gently sets her on her feet, only after planting a kiss to her cheek. Curiously, Heero and Relena watch as she ambles over to Trowa and her bike. Hiroko picks up the handlebars, setting her bicycle upright again. "Are you coming, Uncle Trowa?" she asks. You try not to laugh as Trowa shakes his head amusedly.

Heero's arms wrap around his wife's waist, pulling her back against his chest. He rests his chin on her shoulder. "I love you," he says, placing a sweet kiss to her soft cheek.

He can hear the smile in Relena's voice when she says, "I love you too," leaning back into him. The two watch their daughter ride her bicycle up and down the street. The next time Trowa lets go, Hiroko doesn't fall.


End file.
